


The Lesser Known Effects of Orthostatic Hypotension

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Repetition, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: Another attempt at the 3rd chapter for an as-yet unpublished story. This one got away from me as well.





	The Lesser Known Effects of Orthostatic Hypotension

Have you ever gotten up from a chair, tired and weary and thirsty, your body straining as your vision briefly fails and you have to grab something to avoid collapsing? It's not uncommon, it's a sign of dehydration, among other things, very "Other" things. Frightening things, sometimes. Terrifying? Not really, not exactly. Not yet.

Have you ever gotten up from a chair, tired and weary and thirsty, your body straining as your vision briefly fails and your legs straighten up and start walking while you mentally beg them to stop? it's not uncommon, it's a sign of "Other" things. Frightening things, usually. Terrifying? Occasionally. Not often, though. Not often.

Have you ever gotten up from a chair, tired and weary and thirsty, your body straining as your vision completely fails and your legs buckle under you as you fall forward while other senses rapidly abandon you, touch being the last, such that you never really hit the floor and just keep falling until you're floating in absolute nothingness? It's not uncommon, it's a frightening thing. Terrifying, really. Bewildering.

Have you ever gotten up from a chair, tired and weary and thirsty, your body straining under new blindness as your legs tremor with lack of feeling and your ears hear nothing and your nose smells something the exact opposite of divine?

Have you ever gotten up from a chair, salivating in the dark?

Good! I cannot help you.


End file.
